


Rain

by Methoxyethane



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's a thunderstorm,” he observed, pointing at a crack of lightning bursting through the sky and striking down a low-flying airship. “We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

“What,” Gintoki asked flatly, “Are you doing?”

Katsura stood in the middle of the street, eyes closed and head tilted up towards the sky, catching raindrops on his open upturned palms. “Feeling the rain,” He answered serenely.

Well, that might be fine if it were a light sprinkle out, but currently the rain was falling over Edo in sheets, soaking the bottom of Gin's pants and kimono under the failure of his umbrella. “It's a thunderstorm,” he observed, pointing at a crack of lightning bursting through the sky and striking down a low-flying airship. “We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and _feel the rain?_ ”

Zura just smiled blissfully, sliding his eyes closed and letting the weather take him. “It's been so hot lately. I haven't even been able to sleep for days, it's been so humid and sticky. Compared to the rest of this week, the rain is refreshing.” He opened his eyes, tilting his head to look at Gintoki. “It really is nice. you know.”

“I'll keep my umbrella, thanks.” Gintoki shook a bit of water off the top. Zura just smiled at him again, a strong gust of wind blowing some of his stupid pretty hair into his stupid pretty face. Gin sighed, stepping close enough to brush that lock hair out of his eyes. “You're an idiot. Look how messed up your hair is getting, stupid.”

Katsura leaned into the touch, that infuriating smile still stretched serenely over his lips. “It's fine. You'll brush it for me, won't you?”

“What makes you say that?” Gintoki pulled at his bangs. “I shouldn't do anything for you, you're gross like a wet chinchilla.”

“You will, because you always brush my hair when I ask you to,” Zura answered, still with that serene and knowing look on his face Gin hated so much, because that was actually true.

He shoved Zura's back, propelling him forward into a slight stumble. “Come on, you idiot. Let's get out of here before lighting strikes the rattling tin can you call a brain.”

Katsura just hummed pleasantly and joined Gintoki under his umbrella.

“Don't stand pressed next to me like that you jerk, you're getting me all wet!”


End file.
